MrGrimez
Mr.Grimez The Anti Hero is the second YouTube account of musician and YouTuber Greg Griffith, mostly known by his nickname "Mr.Grimez The Anti Hero." The channel was created a year after Greg created the channel Beat Jockey Recordings for the record label owned with Junior Fuller. Mr.Grimez currently has 239 subscriptions, 178 subscribers, 1,893 friends, and 867 channel comments. Account history Greg Griffith debuted on YouTube with the account "Beat Jockey Recordings," on September 14, 2008. The account uploaded several videos, however some of them were deleted. The remaining videos (in order) are the demo videos Who Is This Guy? DEMO _ Mr Grimez The Anti Hero and Raw Opinions DEMO _ Mr Grimez The Anti Hero from his forthcoming debut album A Battle Against The City of Madness, and the remark video Re: What Facebook Is For. A year later, Greg created his main and official musician account, "Mr.Grimez The Anti Hero" on March 5, 2009. On the same day the account was made, he reuploaded the demo videos from his other account under the names; Raw Opinions Video Clip, Who is this Guy Demo, and the intro video MrGrimezTheAntiHero's Intro - Thu 05 Mar 2009 09:40:27 PST. The day after, he uploaded the video Digital Age and on March 8, 2009 he uploaded Club scene. Mr.Grimez then waited a while in uploading videos, and eventually uploaded Customer Service part 1 and Customer Service part 2 on March 27, 2009. The month after, on April 7, 2009, Grimez uploaded the video Yes No or Maybe? and on April 27, 2009 he uploaded Facebook Killer Mr Grimez The Anti Hero. On May 3, 2009 he uploaded the video MP3 vs CD explaining the changes in the music market and on May 7, 2009, he uploaded the video Stereotype nonsense, where he talks about labeling and stereotyping. Mr.Grimez later uploaded Movie sequels and remakes overload pt 1 and Movie sequels and remakes overload pt 2 on May 8, 2009. Four days later he thanked his supporting fans by posting the video Thanks to all the supporters ! on May 12, 2009. Mr.Grimez later went on and launched several other videos including; Recession is in Session ! on May 19, 2009, Soulja Boy and The Music Industry on June 18, 2009, Legend Of The Underdog EP August 19th 2009 on June 19, 2009, and the remark video Re: Chris Brown's Message - (Fake Rehearsed Apology) on July 24, 2009. Re: Raw Video: Schwarzenegger, Knife Star on Twitter (also a remark) was uploaded on July 26, 2009. On August 19, 2009 Mr.Grimez uploaded his current video, Update Aug 09 the day his high anticipated Legend Of The Underdog EP was released. Videos Mr.Grimez The Anti Hero's videos are usually set in different spots of his own room, sometimes in front of his music collection. The only two videos that have not featured him in person, are the first two he uploaded in March 5, 2009 which both featured slide shows of different pictures matching to the themes of the songs. Mr.Grimez has so far had uploaded 22 videos,: Avatars Mr.Grimez The Anti Hero, like most users, has gone through a series of avatars on YouTube. File:MrGrimezTheAntiHero avatar 1.jpg|The first avatar used by Mr.Grimez was used for a long period of time. And was later reused after his second avatar. File:MrGrimezTheAntiHero avatar 2.jpg|The second avatar used by Mr.Grimez. This was only used briefly. File:MrGrimezTheAntiHero avatar 3.jpg|The third and current avatar used by Mr.Grimez. After he updated the avatar from his second, he then briefly returned to his first. However, this did not last long as he emediatly went back to the third. External links *Official YouTube channel *Official MySpace personal Mr.Grimez profile *Official MySpace music profile of Mr.Grimez *Mr.Grimez' official last.fm